dwlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Category talk:Healing characters
Table: Multiple entries per Doctor When creating this table I have decided to make two entries per Doctor, rather than putting two values into the same row, so that both values will show up in the right place when sorting the table. Is that something you could warm to or should it be changed to the more common way? ETA: It has been changed to two lines within a cell row now, but I would still like to discuss this. Sorting can be very useful to find out which character can do the most damage, which can reset most frequently etc. And like I said before, using two rows per Doctor would allow us to sort in both of their results correctly. Prof. Chronotis (talk) 00:31, October 14, 2015 (UTC) All the tables look nice but the doctor problem is tricky, I can see 3 options, 1) leave them as it is 2) put them as two seperate entries and state which tier the ability is 3) use merge cells to list the different tier abilties but I do not know what happens when you sort with merged cells. I would recommend talking to ThatDWLguy about it as he's the smartest contributors with tables, maybe he know a way to amke it work. Alpha1812 (talk) 06:45, October 14, 2015 (UTC) I'm not an expert on merged cells either, but I'm pretty sure they can't be in two places at once. ;) Here is the last version of this table before the 2 rows for each the Tenth Doctor and his expert counterpart were (completely) merged into one each: http://dwlegacy.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Healing_characters?oldid=44143 As you can see the optical differences before you do any sorting amounts to two portraits instead of one (resulting in a longer table) and an additional border between the rows. Cooldown and effect are always given for both tiers. When you do sort however, things look more different: In the seperated version, one doctor will appear in two places of the table, corresponding to the values of each tier. In the merged version, he will stay in one place. The way it is now, I have assigned the better value (e.g. the lower cooldown, the higher healing) as the sort value. Both versions have their pros and cons, but I am still slightly in favor of the seperated one. Prof. Chronotis (talk) 08:54, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Give me some time and let me do a test. Alpha1812 (talk) 09:51, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Test done, here are the results: User:Alpha1812/test Let me know what you think.Alpha1812 (talk) 10:03, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Cool, I did not expect that this was actually possible and it is indeed a very elegant solution imho. I am clearly in favor of merged cells like these now, so thank you very much for your effort! I don't think the tier remark is really needed though. Some Doctors have two different powers, leading to only one tier being present in such a table, and afaik in all the existing tables so far there has not been a remark about whether it is the respective Doctors first or second tier. In this case, we do have both tiers present in the table with cooldown giving away the order. If we do keep it, I would suggest using Tier as headline and "First"/"Second" as value. ETA: Oops, was not logged in. Prof. Chronotis (talk) 11:11, October 14, 2015 (UTC) The tiers has to stay in some ways because once you sort the table, the merged rows become 2 rows, otherwise it becomes rather confusing. The doctors with other abitlities can still display the information for consistancy. Alpha1812 (talk) 11:37, October 14, 2015 (UTC) I think it's self-explanatory personally, but it's okay for me to include the information anyway. I wouldn't make this a general remarks column though, unless there actually is any other kind of remark it can carry, Prof. Chronotis (talk) 13:22, October 14, 2015 (UTC)